Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 4
is the fourth episode of Date A Live Ⅱ Anime series. Synopsis The fires on the <Fraxinus> airship, directly hitting them on the port side. Minowa reveals that the airship is going to go for another attack on them and Kannazuki instructs the Fraxinus crew to disengage their stealth system and focus all energy on their Basic Realizers, with the crew following his command. The blast then hits their port side again, but is shielder by their Realizer. Worried that they may fall under the Arbatel's aggressive power, Shiizaki calls Kotori who asks what's wrong. Shiizaki tells her that the airship is under attack and that they may not last any longer. Kotori reassures her that she and the other crew members will be fine under Kannazuki's instructions. On Arubi Island, the Yamai twins are continuing their fight against each other. Below on the ground, Shido wonders aloud why the two are fighting despite their love for each other. Tohka then warns Shido that she senses something nearby. The two see a bunch of lights lit up from behind the forests and a familiar voice talking to them. It's Ellen. Ellen reveals that she has been waiting for Tohka to be alone, but surprised to learn that the twins are also Spirits, calling them "the Berserkers". Shido asks who she really is and thinks if she is also from the AST, which Ellen denies. She then gestures to the Bandersnatch units to capture Tohka, but she easily dispatches them with as soon as they lunge at her. Seeing Tohka in her Limited Astral Dress and manifesting her Angel, Ellen confirms Tohka as the Spirit and asks her to come along with them. Tohka raises at her and Shido tells her not to point her Angel at an unarmed woman. However, Tohka says that she senses something dangerous about Ellen, and how she feels like one of the AST, but much, much stronger. Just as she says that, Ellen equips her CR-Unit and orders the Bandersnatch units to stay back for now, as she wants to see if Tohka is as powerful as she is believed to be. Tohka quickly charges at Ellen. Meanwhile, the continues to fire upon the airship but are luckily fending off each attack with a small Territory that protects them. Kawagoe notes how protecting only one part of the airship increases the strength of it by magnitude. As Nakatsugawa worries about the airship's unprotected parts, Kannazuki urges them not to worry and orders they keep the same coordinates for the next attack. The small territory is then deployed which successfully defends them from another attack. Back on the ground, Tohka engages Ellen in a duel. Ellen manages to block one of Tohka's attacks and expresses how disappointed she is at Tohka's current power level. Ellen then decides to strike Tohka, who then instinctively goes on the defensive. Unfortunately, to Tohka's shock, Ellen manages to pierce through and break , distracting her enough for Ellen to attack again and knock her down. Shido calls out to Tohka in worry and goes to run to her side, but is stopped by the Bandersnatch units blocking his way. Ellen then orders them to put Tohka to sleep and bring her to the Arbatel. Shido demands that they let her go as he helplessly watches Tohka about to be taken, causing him to remember how powerless he was during the incident with Kurumi from before. Not wanting to be able to do nothing again, Shido screams out Tohka's name and raises his hand above as his eyes change. The next thing Shido sees are the Bandersnatch units being ripped in half. To Ellen's shock, she sees that Shido has manifested Tohka's Angel, . Back on Fraxinus, through Kannazuki's instructions, the airship has not sustained any damage at all. He commands that they prepare to counter now, using the Fraxinus' magic cannon, . The airship then retaliates at the Arbatel, instantaneously blasting through their Territory and damaging the airship. Frustrated, Paddington immediately commands a counterattack against them. Shido is in surprise at wielding with his bare hands, causing Tohka to react in confusion but Ellen to react in astonishment over this turn of events. Ellen asks Shido who he really is and Shido answers that he is human, or at least that's what he believes himself to be. Ellen then decides that he will be taking both of them with her. The crew then report that the Arbatel is headed their way, with Kannazuki assuming that they are now going to attempt to rip off their Territory by force and soon after commands to have their Basic Realizers run through all their Territory to power it up. As the crew go through the command, Kannazuki also commands them to leave one Realizer and have it power up their magic generator. Shiizaki and Nakatsugawa note that they will lose control of their current power in their Territory, but Kannazuki reassures them that he has it under control. Both Fraxinus and the Arbatel then have their Territories collide with one another, with the Arbatel taking much of the force of impact. Paddington then commands his crew to limit their Territory and concentrate it on the impacted area, with Paddington betting that their Territory is far stronger than Fraxinus' and that they will plow through them. Meanwhile, Ellen commands her remaining Bandersnatch to capture Shido even if it means breaking his limbs. Shido then attempts to defend himself and fight back, as Tohka watches helplessly. Suddenly, the Arbatel has sustained further damaged on their starboard side, their control room now set on fire. Because of this, the Bandersnatch lose their power and fall dead on the ground before they could grab Shido. Ellen asks the Arbatel what is going on, where she learns that their airship is under attack. Momentarily distracted over this gives Shido enough time to grab Tohka and run for it. Ellen then tries to run after them but ends up falling in a hidden pit, causing the other Bandersnatch that was near her to fall on top of her, asking who made the hole before falling unconscious. It's revealed that Ai, Mai and Mii were the ones responsible, but forgot all about it as the trio go to sleep. With their control room on fire and losing contact with Ellen, the Arbatel is forced to retreat. As the enemy airship moves away, the crew notice something from where the Arbatel was struck. It's a Territory. The crew realize that Kannazuki created it through the airship's and detonated it after the two airships collided. Shido and Tohka then reach the beach and the two see that the twins have not ceased fighting. Shido pleads the two to stop, but his call falls on deaf ears. Shido uses Sandalphon to try and get their attention and begins waving it around, but they don't see it. Shido asks Tohka what he should do. Tohko replies that Sandalphon responds to the wish of its user as his wish to save her is what caused it be manifested earlier. Now, he has to make his wish to save the twins come true. Shido is nervous so Tohka places her hand on Sandalphon as well and tells Shido to calm down and remember what he wants to do, telling him that everything else doesn't matter right now and to concentrate. She instructs Shido to concentrate on his wish and swing Sandalphon and the sword will answer to him. Focusing, Shido lights up and, with Tohka's help, swings down the sword and creates a slash of energy that breaks through the storm that the twins created, clearing the center and finally getting their attention. Shido asks the two once again to stop fighting. Kaguya tells him that he isn't a part of their fight anymore and Yuzuru asks him to stay out of it. Shido yells back that he hasn't quit being their judge and that he will choose which of them will become the true Yamai. Loudly, Shido announces that he chooses both of the twins to be the true Yamai. The twins react in a mixture of disgust and shock at his choice, but Shido explains that he doesn't have a choice and that the twins actually care about the other more than about themselves and that they have a choice to decide their future. Shido then gives the two the option of; one, Yuzuru absorbs Kaguya and becomes the true Yamai, or two, Kaguya absorbs Yuzuru to become the true Yamai. Before either of the twins can answer, Shido gives out a third option: they give up their Spirit powers and both of them get to live. Kaguya and Yuzuru are left doubting his choices for them, but Shido begs the two to believe him, to give him a chance to save both of them. Kaguya tells him to be quiet as a human like him can't possibly save both her and Yuzuru. Shido reminds her that he was the one who had just split in half the storm she and Yuzuru had created, and asks her if a mere human could do such a thing. He adds that if his decision fails, they can just kill him. then disappears and Shido falls unconscious out of exhaustion, but Tohka is able to safely catch him. Kaguya and Yuzuru then discuss for a short while about the choices Shido gave them and muse over how he has certainly been trouble for them and for interrupting their duel twice now. The twins then talk to each other about what they would do if Shido is right. The twins discuss about doing the same thing the other would do and ask each other what they should do if both of them survive. Kaguya replies that she wants to try a certain pastry that Tohka had been talking to her about, while Yuzuru says that she wants to attend school and tells Kaguya that she expects her to attend one with her too. After discussing the many things they would after school if they both survive. Kaguya, while crying, admits to Yuzuru that she lied and that she doesn't want to die and that she wants to live and be with her. Yuzuru, crying as well, responds with the same sentiment. Both of them call out to and try to reach each other, until a shadow looms over them from behind the storm. It's the Arbatel. Inside, the crew report to Paddington that their airship is falling down from the previous attack of on them and worry that the people on the island may see them, but Paddington insists that they keep going. He then orders them to deploy every Bandersnatch they have, this time he is now bent on capturing the Twins and Tohka by himself. The twins see the airship. Kaguya nods to Yuzuru and the latter agrees, with the two deciding to destroy the airship together. Both use their respective Angels and marge them together, combining it into an attack named . The twins aim it at the airship and immediately fire away. The attack manages to pierce through not only a lot of Bandersnatches, but also the airship, destroying it for good. In the hotel, Origami wakes up. Reine asks her if she's doing well, but Origami asks her what happened to the Bandersnatch they encountered. Reine answers that it suddenly stopped moving after she was knocked out and expresses her thanks to Origami for saving her. However, Origami worries about Shido and begins to stand up, but Reine tells her not to and to just rest, assuring her that Shido will be back soon enough. Origami then admits to Reine that she wants to become stronger solely to protect Shido. In the woods, the twins say their thanks to Shido for saving the two of them. Afterwards, they both decide to repay him but ask him to close his eyes. Shido complies and to his complete surprise, both Kaguya and Yuzuru give him a kiss. As expected, the twins' Astral Dresses begin to disappear as their Spirit powers have now been sealed within Shido. Both of the twins then cover themselves in embarrassment while Shido tries to reassure them that it was somehow necessary to save both of them. Suddenly, Tohka appears from behind and just as he was about to inquire Shido about something she saw, she quickly changes the subject and asks Shido to what he is doing to the twins. Shido tries to explain, but the twins answer in embarrassment that Shido had violated them, causing Tohka to yell out Shido's name in anger. Elsewhere, Ellen has recovered from her fall and reports to Westcott that Tohka is indeed the Spirit . Westcott is happy to know this, noting it as a big step for them and tells her that she can come back. Ellen then asks Westcott one more thing: Is it possible for a human to possess a Spirit's powers? Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Kotori Itsuka *Reine Murasame *Hinako Shiizaki *Yoshino *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Yamai Twins *James A. Paddington *Ellen Mira Mathers *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott (voice only) *Elliot Baldwin Woodman *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa Trivia *The animated opening sequence is not used in this episode, however "Trust in you" is still played at the beginning of the episode. Major Events *Shido and Tohka learn that Ellen works for Deus Ex Machina Industries *Shido manifests for the first time. *Shido successfully seals the Yamai twins *Ratatoskr learns about Shido manifesting an Angel and instruct Kotori to deal with him if things go out of control Differences from the Light Novel Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2